Typically, a driver interconnects jumper cables with a dead battery and a charged battery until the dead battery can restart the engine. Each end of the jumper cables includes a pair of clamps, one of which is fastened to either the positive or negative terminal on one of the batteries. Although the clamps are color-coded according to polarity, they may be easily connected to the wrong terminal, which can deplete either battery and cause a short-circuit, an explosion, a blown fuse and other major electrical problems. Furthermore, the clamps are cumbersome to attach and may require the removal of terminal covers or adjacent parts.
Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that prevents improper connection of jumper cables. The present invention addresses this need by providing a jumper cable having a uniquely-designed plug that is inserted into a mating receptacle on a battery to eliminate polarity errors when recharging a battery.